


MYCT wake up au

by ChaosCandy



Category: Badboyhalo, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, fundy - Fandom, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: haha but what if youtubers BECOME minecraft, i lit dunno how to tag anything lmao good luck, myct wake up au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCandy/pseuds/ChaosCandy
Summary: lol imagine ur tryin game with ur bros but then u get sucked into a game. sucks to suck.some characters are probs gonna be ooc but tbh im just havin fun so
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	MYCT wake up au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the entire server. yall know who u are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+entire+server.+yall+know+who+u+are).



**chapter 1.**

**welcome to the game**

dream was tapping lightly on his keyboard, as he made his minecraft character wander around, he was waiting for someone else to join. the week before everyone had agreed on coming onto the dream smp and playing, as it had been a while since they had gotten everyone on at the same time. even though it had only been a few minutes since dream joined, he was already mindlessly bored, looking at the chat, to the discord voice channel frequently. of course he was early to the call, and he knew that was why noone was there yet. he stared at the screen with a hefty sigh as he leaned back in his chair, failing to notice his computer screen diming and brighting slowy, before it got brighter and darker, faster and faster, and he finally looked. of course the bright shining light was the last thing he saw, and discord small alert letting him know someone had joined the channel was the last thing he heard.

* * *

the first thing sapnap had noticed when he woke up, was how dark it was. the second this was the arrow that punctured the ground next to him. the third was him staring a skeleton in the face before breaking into a sprint to dive for cover. hunched behind a tree he finally caught his breath and, what had just happened finally caught up. “what. the fuck.” another arrow whizzed past the tree. sapnap instinctively sinker down “shit- okay uh-“ he immediately began the search the ground. the only thing he found was a fallen branch. “sure whatever.” he had readied it as a bat and gone silent. he saw a arrow whiz past again, heard another get stuck in the tree, then tried to go still as he heard the rattling bones get closer. he hadnt known how long it had been, but soon the rattling was too close and the skeleton was rounding the tree. so he with all his might took his tree branch, screwed his eyes shut and swung. for a moment all he could hear was his own, heavy breathing. then he finally opened his eyes, that were met with the sight of a bone and arrow floating on the ground. more ragged breaths. “what the hell?” of course that was one of the last things he got out, before he heard the hissing.

* * *

the first thing george had noticed as he was waking up, was the small weight on his chest, and the very distant sound of dream calling for him that had became louder as he woke up. “hmm..” he rolled over on his side, ignoring whatever had fallen off his chest and hit the ground with a plop. “five more minutes” “ _GEORGE THIS IS SERIOUS_ ” he felt something hit his face once. then again. then again. “fine-“ “fine im..” he slowly opened his eyes. “what the hell is that.” sitting (standing?) just in front of george was a small white blob, a placid smile placed on it’s face. “ _its mean to call me a that, george._ ” its mouth hadnt moved. “what the hell? dream?” “ _yes look its me woo hoo i am a blob now can we please just start moving theres literally zombies heading this way._ ” george gave him a bewildered look. “dream theres no such-“ “ _dont you dare say theres no such thing. theres no such thing as waking up like a blob either but here i am._ ” george, again, could only stare. which was only broken by the sound of grunting and groaning. so george, regretfully, looked up, and stared at a small mob of zombies slowly, horrifically approaching. “oh. oh SHIT.” george scrambled to his feet and began to try to run. “ _WHAT THE HELL GEORGE. I. CANT. RUN._ ” george stood still “r..right. well. what am i suppose to do? carry you?” dream simply hopped around angrily “ _DUH_.” george stared fearfully at the zombies. “yeah okay alright.” he had grabbed dream as quickly as he could, and broke off into a full sprint towards the woods.


End file.
